Realization
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Basically this is a reaction fic to the episode where Kurt starts at Vogue and the Blaine vs. Brittany election. Don't read if you didn't see the episode yet because it gives away who won the election! Rated PG


This is just a small reaction fic to the episode where Kurt starts at Vogue and Blaine wins the election. I don't own glee!

* * *

Kurt was just about to climb into bed when he decided to check his facebook. He saw Blaine had been tagged in a new photo so he clicked on it. It was of him and Sam on the stage at Breadstix with huge smiles on their faces. The banner behind them said Mr. Anderson Student Body President. Kurt was confused. Wouldn't Blaine had told him if he had won the election? He checked his phone and saw that Blaine had tried calling him 24 times that night. He sighed and went through the other pictures that had been posted. Each one with Blaine and the same smile, but he knew that smile. It wasn't genuine. It didn't reach is eyes and something told him that he was to blame.

He tried calling Blaine back but it went straight to voicemail_ Hi it's Blaine! If I'm not answering I'm probably doing homework or skyping with Kurt! Leave a message and I will get back to you!_

He decided to try Sam who had picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?"

"Umm.. great actually. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I saw that you and Blaine won the election. Congrats."

"Oh thanks! It was all him though. He was really passionate about it. A lot more than Brittany was."

"Speaking of Blaine, do you know where he is? I can't reach him."

He heard a sigh over the phone, "He said he was going home and going to bed and that he didn't feel like partying."

"Did he say anything about me? I saw I had some missed calls from him."

"Ya, I finally took the phone away from him because he wouldn't stop trying to call you to tell you the news. I told him you were probably busy. He was depressed."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said that he didn't understand the whole point of even running. That he came to McKinley for you, but you aren't even here anymore. He said you guys barely talk anymore."

"What?! We talk every day!"

"You do."

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt, just talk to him."

"I TRIED! HE DIDN'T ANSWER!"

"Kurt, Blaine told me that he feels extremely alone. He said that every time you guys skype or talk on the phone, you interupt him with some news about work or Rachel's makeover. He doesn't get to share his life with you at all. He knows how happy you are and he's happy that you're happy. He just doesn't know how to adjust. He was so used to it being about Kurt and Blaine, but now he's realized that it is Kurt in New York and Blaine in Ohio."

There was a long silence while Kurt let everything sink in.

"I've got to go. Thank you Sam."

"Hope everything works out."

Kurt climbed into bed and suddenly what he didn't want to remember crept into his mind. It was what Blaine had said last year in Ms. Pillsbury's room.

_In a few months, you're gonna be gone. With this brand new life, these brand new friends, this brand new everything. And I'm going to be right here. By myself._

Tears came to his eyes. Blaine was right. He had completely ignored him. His boyfriend! What him and Blaine tried to avoid at all costs had happened and now he felt like crap. Without a second thought Kurt ran and got his suitcase and packed for the weekend. Luckily it was Friday night and he didn't work until Monday. He was going so fast that he completely forgot about Rachel.

"Kurt! What are you doing! Go to bed!"

"No no no. I'm going to see Blaine. I screwed up. I will be back by Monday." And with that. He was out the door.

* * *

Around 4 AM Blaine heard something against his bedroom window. He hadn't even slept all night so he assumed he was so over tired that he was hearing things, but then he heard it again. He got up and went to his window and gasped. Kurt was standing there with his suitcase and in his pajamas. He quickly ran down the steps and to the front door. As soon as he opened it, his arms were full of Kurt.

"Oh my God Blaine. You were right. I am so sorry! I love you so much and I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean too I was just so-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss on the lips. As soon as he knew Kurt would be quiet, he pulled away.

"Kurt, what are you doing here at 4 am and in pajamas?"

He looked down at himself, "Oh. I didn't realize.."

Blaine grabbed his hand and brought him and Kurt's suitcase up to his room. They both sat on the bed facing each other.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry about everything."

Blaine looked at him, "I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you so much." He started to cry so he looked away so Kurt wouldn't see, but of course he did. He hugged him tightly and Blaine felt tears on his shoulder. Kurt was crying too.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm proud of the new life that you have! I'm so happy that you got your internship and that your dream of living in New York has finally come true. I just... I don't know... It feels like you're moving on without me while I'm stuck here. And that is how it should be.. I'm just being selfish.

"I'm the selfish one, Blaine. I didn't answer any of your calls and haven't given you a chance to talk at all this week. Yes, I am sort of moving on, but I won't be moving on completely because I am waiting for you in New York. I am moving on in terms of career, but I will never move on from you. You're the love of my life."

Blaine pulled away and kissed him on the lips.

"I promise you Blaine, I will try to be better and if I'm not letting you talk, tell me to shut up."

Blaine smiled, "Okay."

"Now tell me about school Mr. President."

Blaine laughed but shook his head. He got up and turned off the lights and crawled into bed making Kurt crawl in with him. He snuggled up to him and held on as tight as possible.

"We can talk tomorrow. Let's get some rest."

Kurt smiled and cuddled back.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Always."


End file.
